


Brighton Rock

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [13]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1974, Day At The Beach, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Some frian on the beach please?
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: tumblr asks [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Brighton Rock

Brian had been dying to go to the beach. The July weather was just warm enough to make a dip in the ocean seem like the idea of the century. So he had gone. He dragged a groggy Freddie on the earliest train he could and they had made it to Brighton by late afternoon. The singer had been asleep for most of the journey, using the guitarist as a pillow. The simple action made his heart flutter but he shook it off. He had made Fred join him because it was weird to go to the beach alone and Rog and Deaks were busy. _That’s it._ ****

But of course, that wasn’t it. Brian had been looking for an excuse to hang out with Freddie for months now and this was perfect. The two were going to be alone for a whole weekend and the older man had promised that this was a holiday, so no talk of _Queen_ or anything of the sort.

By the time they arrived at the local Bed and Breakfast, they were itching to sit on the beach for a few hours. Even though there was to be no talk of the band, Brian had brought his acoustic guitar and he strummed it softly as he watched families dive into the waves with Fred lying on a towel next to him. He was brought out of his trance at a groan from him.

“I thought we said no work, Brimi,” He whined. The guitarist hadn’t even thought about what he was playing and fell into slowed down version of _Liar_.

“Sorry,” Brian said, giving the other an apologetic smile. He really hadn’t meant to, but it was a good song.

Freddie sighed and shifted to rest his head on the younger man’s knee, raising his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. “Good. Now, where are we going to go for dinner? There was a nice restaurant just up the road that looked nice.” He offered.

“Fred, that restaurant looked a little out of our price range,” Brian chuckled. “And besides, it looked a tad bit romantic. Like where you take someone to get engaged.”

“Darling, you spoiled my plans,” Freddie teased, smirking as Brian flushed. “I had a five karat all picked out too.”

God, Brian wished he wasn’t joking around. The ring he couldn’t care less about but the love that it represented was all his little heart wanted. He lightly shook his head, trying to shuffle his thoughts, wondering how he let his crush get so out of hand.

“Bri, what’s up?” The man in his lap asked.

“What are you talking about, Fred?” He managed, trying his best to look nonchalant as he started to pick random notes. The singer just raised an eyebrow.

“I watched what you just did and now you’re playing _Doing Alright._ You only pluck that our when you’re thinking. So tell me. What’s going on in that pretty head of yours,” Freddie sat up and faced him, meeting his eyes with a challenging stare.

“I just-” Brian started before burying his head in his hands. “It doesn’t matter,” He huffed, running a hand through his curly hair and letting it fall back onto the strings as he plucked out another anxious melody. He couldn’t tell Freddie how he felt; it would be a disaster. He would try to pretend that it was okay but it really wasn’t and would eventually leave due to the massive amounts of awkward silence and lingering stares. So he could never tell. Even if it broke his heart bit by bit.

Freddie’s sure smile slipped as it turned into a confused stare. “Love, I can’t get your mind off of it if you don’t tell me what the problem is. Did you knock up some bird?” Brian grimaced. “Did you go and fall in love?” Brian refused to meet his eyes, focusing on his fingers. “Do you- do you want to quit the band?” His voice was quiet compared to the shrieks of joy coming from the kids in the water.

“No Fred. It’s none of those.” He sighed.

“I think you fell in love,” Freddie stated, running his hands through the sand, laying his head on Brian’s leg again as he shifted back down.

“Sure.”

-

Eventually, it was time for dinner. Freddie begged to go to the restaurant so Brian relented, heart-melting when he saw the grin on his face. While they walked there, the older man jumped around and tugged on Brian’s arm, excited that they were spending money a little recklessly.

Once they were seated and had ordered their food, Freddie rested his hand on top of his fist. He stared down Brian with a small smirk.

“You gonna tell me now? We had a lovely day at the beach and more tomorrow and I can’t take you holding secrets from me, Brimi. If you tell me, I won’t bring it up again, I promise.” Brian rolled his eyes. _Of course, he wasn’t going to let it go._

“I’ll tell you tomorrow on the beach. I need to know how to phrase it.”

Freddie didn’t speak of it for the rest of the meal, a large smile prominent on his lips.

-

“So,” Freddie said, practically vibrating with excitement. “What’s the secret that has been bouncing around in your genius brain?”

They were at the beach. Both in swim trunks and wading in the waves. Brian had half hoped he would forget but knew he wouldn’t. He was going back and forth between a story he had made up about a girl at his uni and lie about having a lay after a party that had him wondering where he could find her.

But as soon as he met Fred’s curious and beautiful eyes, the truth came out. “I want to be more than friends but it would damage the band because you don’t feel the same so I was just going to keep quiet until it passed,” He kept his eyes trained on the little ripples he caused when he moved his hand back and forth in the water. “So yes, you were right; I did fall in love but I can’t do anything about it.” He finished.

“Brimi, dear, you are being completely serious right now? You’re not taking the piss?” Freddie asked, voice urgent. Brian just huffed and shook his head.

“I knew you were going to react like this…” He muttered, about to wade out of the water except a hand on his arm stopped him.

“Brian Harold May, I never said a fucking _word_ about not feeling the same way.” His voice was stern, causing a shiver to run up the younger’s back. Freddie glanced around before pulling Brian a little deeper out, giving him a smile.

Suddenly, Brian was under the water. It was a little cold but he didn’t dwell on it for long because a pair of lips met his under the water. Hands cupped his face and Brian wished he could’ve stayed there under the water, kissing Freddie, forever. But he couldn’t.

When they resurfaced, the sounds of seagulls and shouting faded into background noise as they just stared at each other. Their hands were intertwined under the water, both catching their breaths with faint smiles.

“You feel the same?” Brian said sounding dazed but excited. Freddie giggled and nodded.

“We need to go home right now.” The guitarist said dragging Fred towards their towels.

“Why?”

“So we can actually snog and not have to worry about getting caught.”


End file.
